Boyfriends Twin
by yamigitsune 12
Summary: When Ryoma's Twin shows up at practice, everyone is surprised including his boyfriends who didn't know he existed in the first place. ooc and otp6


《 Rio's pov 》

A boy with Brown cat eyes stared at his brother as he hit the ball across the court.

Rio smiled and continued to watch his twin, unknowing a certain blue eyed tensai was watching him.

{ normal pov }

Fuji watched the boy.

"I wounder why he is watching Ryo-chan?" Fuji continued to look at the boy with brown eyes.

Yukimura looked at Fuji, his boyfriend was acting weird. "Shusuke what's wrong?"

Fuji continued to stare at the boy but answered him anyway. "there is a boy over there that is staring at Ryo-chan." Fuji pointed to the boy and Yukimura's eyes followed it to see the boy Fuji was talking about.

Yukimura tilted his head. " i wonder who that is?"

Fuji shrugged but turned back to the match as the game was called Ryoma had won 6 games to 3 against Akaya. they shook hands and headed to the side line Ryoma walked and stood in front of Fuji and Yukimura. Fuji smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulders. "you did great Ryo-chan."

Yukimura nodded as he tried to comfort his teammate. Tezuka and Sanada came over to them they being the forth and fifth members of they group, Ryoma looked at the two men and thought of all his boyfriends, its a wounder his parents allowed this, dating five different guys is not normal.

"Ryo-chan there is something i want to ask you?" Ryoma looked at Yukimura. "who's that boy over there?" Ryoma fallowed his gaze and saw a boy staring at him the boy smiled and waved he started walking over to him.

The rest of the Seigaku and Rikkai Dai walked over to them having seen the boy themselves. Ryoma walked over to meet the boy in the middle and looked at him closly then gasped as the boy wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulders.

"Ryo-nii i missed you." The boy's grip tightened and he snuggled closer to Ryoma."Rio." Ryoma slowly wrapped his arms around him.

Fuji, Yukimura, Tezuka and Sanada stared at their boyfriend and this mysteries boy. Fuji's eye's where wide open and glaring at the young man hugging Ryoma.

the boy loosened his hold but didn't let go. "Ryo-nii I'm happy to see you again i missed you more than you'll ever know."

Ryoma stared at the boy he had the same cat eye'e and emerald hair but was a little longer than his.

"Rio its been awhile." the boy, Rio smiled back. "Yup and I missed you a lot Ryo-nii."

"so you've said but what are you doing here i thought you were back in America?"

"I'm on brack right now so i desided to come and see you arn't you happy to see me?" Rio pouted.

Fuji, Yukimura, Tezuka and Sanada looked at eachother. who was this boy that Ryoma was talking to?

Tezuka stepped forward.

"Ryoma who is this?"

Ryoma tirned to his boyfriends and team, he sighed. "everyone this is Rio my younger twin brother."

everyone stared at him like he'd grown a second head, in this case a second body, their eyes went from Ryoma to Rio then back to Ryoma.

Inui was writing in his notebook, Eiji jumped and held onto Oishi as they both stared, Momo stated to babble and Kaido just hissed then turned his head away, the Rikkai Dai team did the same. Fuji, Yukimura, Tezuka and Sanada stared at their boyfriend then at the twin.

Rio smiled and waved then turned back to Ryoma. "so Ryo-nii are you going to introduce them."

Ryoma turned back to his twin. " my team is our captain Kunimitsu Tezuka sempai, vice captain Shūichirō Oishi sempai, his partner Kikumaru Eiji sempai, oir tensai Shūsuke Fuji sempai, one of our power players Takashi Kawamura sempai, our data player Sadaharu Inui, our second power player Takeshi Momoshiro sempai and Kaoru Kaidō sempai."

Ruo looked at the team. "wow you have alot of friends Ryo-nii."

Ryoma smirked and introduced to Rakkai Dai team as well.

Rio bowed, " I am Rio Echizen, please to meet you."

the teams looked at the boy then Eiji slowly walked over to him. Rio smiled and Eiji hugged him."he's so cute!" Oishi being the mother hen tried to make him let go. the other slowly got comfortable with him. Ryoma's boyfriends continued to stare Ryoma hadn't told them anything about him having a brother let alone a twin brother.

Rio smiled and turned back to Ryoma.

"Ryo-nii."

Ryoma turned to him. "hm?"

"I've been here a while is there a chance that we could go get something to eat?"

Ryoma looked at his friends then his brother.

"I can after practice I can. "

Rio nodded and gave Ryoma a kiss on his cheek and went and sat back down.

Ryoma smiled and turned back to hus team and everyone got back to practice. Fuji stared at Rio, then he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Tezuka behind him.

"come on we'll ask him about later." Fuji nodded and got back to practice.

~ after practice ~

Ryoma packed up his tennis equipment and changed.

Fuji, Tezuka, Sanada and Yukimura walked over to him before he could leave.

Ryoums turned to his boyfriend and sighed.

"look I know you want guys, but can we please talk about this later?"

Yukimura sighed. " Why?"

"Why what?"

"why didn't you tell us, about him

Ryoma looked away and sighed.

"guys please."

Sanada sighed and nodded then put his hands on Yukimura and Fuji's shoulders, they nodded and left.

Ryoma sighed and left the room to see his brother laughing and something Akaya was saying.

Ryoma smiled and walked over to them. Rio turned to him and walked over.

"hello Ryo-nii, Akaya-kun was just telling me some jokes.b

Ryoma nodded to Akaya then turned to Rio. "lets get you something to eat."

Rio smiled and nodded then turned and waved goodbye to Akaya.

they left and stopped at a restaurant.

"so five boyfriends, huh?"

Ryoma bushed. "ya"

"im surprised mom and dad let you."

"it took a while but they warmed up to it."

"and they are now upset because you didnt tell them about me. "

Ryoma nodded.

"we'll why didnt you?"

"i never thought you would come back here again so i didnt worry about it."

"Ryoma what happened to me was not your fault or any other."

"no it is you liked him and i got in the way."

"Ryoma stop trying to take the blame we were young, and i mean young Ryoma i didnt know what it was to like someone, thats why i decided to live in America for a little while, i was gonna come home eventually."

Ryoma nodded then looked at Rio.

"so you and Akaya, huh" Ryoma smirked.

"funny, he's nice so i gave him a chance and i got his number."

"you gonna take it slow?"

"oh ya as slow as possible."

Ryoma smiled and they talked the rest of the time after they finished eating Rio left for home as Ryoma ledt for his boyfriends. Ryoma opedned the door and saw his boyfriends watching tv. he sighed and cleares his throat they att turned and looked at him. Atobe turned off the tv and Ryoma sat down in a chair faceing them. Fuji was the first to speak.

"why didnt you tell us?"

"i didnt think he'd ever come back to japan so i didn't bother to."

"Ryoma when you dont tell us things like this then we cant help but feel sad thta you dont trust us to know." Yukimura adds.

"its not that i dont trust you its really that it never came up."

"well the brat has a twin brother that we never knew. so anymore secrets?"

Atobe laid back.

"no not really you know everyone in my family now. me, mom and dad, Ryuga and Rio."

they nodded then Sanada pulled Ryoma into his boyfriends.

lets just say Ryoma got a punishment for not tell them about Rio.


End file.
